Adrien Destructive Hands
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: This is the story of a lonely boy who loved a beautiful girl but could never touch her because he feared his hands would only hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing in Paris that night. Beautiful snow flakes fell from the sky making the city look like a winter wonderland. Though snow was common in Paris it was not yet the right temperature for it which caused confusion for many people. But the most confused of all was a little girl. She sat in her bed looking out the window, watching the white cold flower petals fall to the ground while curiously wondering where it came from. She was about eight years old, a sweet and innocent child who loved to smile, play, laugh, and sing like most children her age. People said she had her mother's looks which was true. They had the same hair, skin, and facial structure but she had her father's eyes and his nose.

Across from her bed there sat her mother in a chair working on her embroidery. She was a fair faced woman with eyes of compassion and warmth that could heal any broken or lonely heart. The man who married her was very lucky for she was one of the loveliest and kindest ladies in all of Paris. Their little daughter would no doubt grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother and just as loving. But right now the child was thinking about that, she was thinking about the strange yet glistening snow that fell at such an unusual time.

"Mama. Why is it snowing? It's not cold enough for it."

"Well that in itself is a mystery." The mother said.

"Can you please tell me?"

"Honey it's late, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired and besides I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story."

"Alright." She agreed. "Well you see that snow is very special. Because it comes from someone's hands."

"Hands?"

"Yes. It happened a long time ago, long before you were born. High up on a in an old mansion there lived an inventor called Master Fu who was awfully lonely and wanted a friend or a family. Everyday he prayed to God to send him someone to keep him company."

"Did he get a friend?"

"It all started on a cold winter's night. There was a terrible storm, snow, ice, and wind. It was said to be the coldest day on earth. Fu found a pregnant woman stranded in the cold weather. She was freezing and about to have her baby. Fu tried to help her best he could but the cold had made her so weak that she died giving birth to a son. The cold had also caused complications for the child, it paralyzed the muscles in his arms and legs that would eventually lead to cutting off blood flow and his heart giving out. To save the boy Fu had no choice but to cut off his arms and legs."

"He cut off his arms and legs?"

"Well the snow storm had him trapped so he couldn't take him to the hospital. It was a now or never situation. Fu didn't know who the woman was or where she came from so he couldn't find where to send the baby to. So he adopted the baby and raised him as his own. He finally had a friend, he wasn't alone anymore but he wanted the boy to be able to walk and run and swing and climb. To use his arms and legs, so he built him artificial body parts to replace the ones he lost. He built the boy working artificial feet, legs, and arms all he needed was to make the hands which were a lot more difficult to make than the others so until they were ready he gave the boy sharp blades of destruction to use in their place. But it took him a very long time build each part perfectly, five years I think and he was so old. He kept getting older and older, then one day just when he finally finished the hands he had a heart attack and died leaving the poor boy alone and unfinished."

"Did he have a name?"

"Yes, everyone has a name. His mother told Master Fu what it was just before she died. She decided to call him Adrien."

"Adrien?"

"Yes, isn't a lovely name? I always thought so."

"Mama you said he had sharp blades of destruction for hands, what does that mean?"

"It means his hands were sharp and if they touched anything it would be destroyed instantly but the inventor made special gloves to cover the blades however the sharp ends of the blades stuck out a little from the gloves almost like claws but if they touched anything the worst it would do was cut. But he still couldn't hold anything and he was afraid to touch anyone because he thought he would hurt them. So he lived alone in that big mansion for ten sad lonely years until..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years earlier...

In a small part of Paris not to far from the mansion, there lived a little bakery that belonged to Tom Dupain-Cheng and his wife Sabine. They made pretty good pasteries and charged them for reasonable prices. They had one daughter who they loved and adored. Today Sabine decided to hand out free samples of her husband's new recipe for macaroons.

Knock-knock!

"Coming." Ms. Mendeleiev answered the door.

"Good morning Ms. Mendeleiev would you like to try my husband's chocolate macaroons?" She asked politely.

"Sorry but I have no intention of getting fat or having my teeth fall out." She slammed the door.

"A simple no thank you would've sufficed." Sabine said. She then saw the mayor drive by with his daughter. "Good morning Mayor Bourgeois."

"Good morning Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He greeted politely.

"Care for a free sample?"

"I would love one."

He popped the macaroon into his mouth.

"Who you like one Chloe?" Sabine asked his daughter.

"No way! I don't eat that fatty junk!"

"Chloe!" Her father scolded. "My apologies Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"That's alright."

He drove away to work. Sabine went to every house in her neighborhood offering her samples. Some tasted them others didn't. Once she had gone to every house she got ready to leave when she saw there was house she hadn't gone to yet. It was the old mansion. She drove up there and knocked politely on the door. No one came to answer so she decided to leave until the door creaked open.

"Hello?" She said stepping inside. "Is anyone home? The door was open, I'm terribly sorry if I'm intruding but I don't mean to cause trouble I'm just giving out free samples."

That's when she saw a figure hiding in the shadows while shivering.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

The figure didn't answer, it just backed away further into the dark.

"Why are you hiding back there?" She asked. "Are you afraid of me?"

The figure nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid of me silly goose." She giggled. "I'm as harmless as cherry pie."

But her giggling happy face quickly faded when the figure came into the light. It was dressed in a black suit that went all the way up to his neck and black boots. Black gloves covered the sharp destructive blades that were where his hands should be. Seeing the blades she became a little frightened.

"Oh dear! I am very sorry, I must've angered you. I'll leave right away."

"Wait!" A voice called.

The figure then showed it's face. What she was expecting was an angry grown man but to her surprise it was a boy. He was about fifteen or sixteen years old, no older than her daughter. He had blonde hair and green eyes which held loneliness.

"Oh my goodness! Who are you?"

"Adrien." He answered.

"Do you live her alone?"

"Yes."

"Where's your mother?"

"She's gone."

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know."

"Do you or did you have anyone to take care of you."

"Yes, the nice smart man."

"Where's he?"

"He didn't wake up."

Pity filled Sabine's eyes, then she looked down at his hands.

"Why don't you take those off before you hurt yourself?"

"I can't. They're apart of me."

"Those are your hands?"

He nodded.

"Oh you poor thing. Well I can't just leave you here all by yourself. Why don't you come live me and my family."

"Fa..Family?"

"Yes, do you know what a family is?"

"Yes but I've never had one."

"Would you like to be apart of mine?"

"Ye...Yes."

"Okay then, here let me help you with those-"

"No!" Adrien cried in horror as she reached to take his hand. "Don't touch them! I'll hurt you! Please! For your own safety don't ever touch them!"

"Alrigh I won't."

She led him to her car and drove back to her house. Tom wasn't too excited about letting a strange boy they had never met live with them but after learning that he had no family or friends he agreed.

"So Adrien how old are you?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"No."

"Tom he's kind of been alone alll his life." Sabine said. "Maybe we should stop with the questions for awhile."

"You're right. Not really important right now? So Adrien do you like macaroons?"

"What are those?"

"It's a special dessert. Here." Sabine handed him one and he ate it.

"That's good." He said.

After awhile they had dinner and decided to get ready for bed.

"Now until Tom has the guest bedroom set up you'll have to sleep in Marinette's room." Sabine said. "But she's staying at her friend Alya's house for today."

"Who's Marinette?"

"She's my daughter. Here's a picture of her." She handed him a picture frame of a teenage girl. She had dark blue hair and blue eyes, she was smiling sweetly. When he saw her the young man instantly became smitten. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Very beautiful."

Sabine pulled out a futon and put some blankets and pillows on it.

"There we go, a nice, soft, and warm place for you to sleep tonight."

Adrien sat down on the futon but quickly jumped when he heard a yowl. He saw two lumps running around under the blanket, he carefully lifted the blanket up to see two small puffs of fur. One was red with blue eyes and the other was black with green eyes.

"Oh don't be scared Adrien those are just Marinette's kittens. Plagg and Tikki." Sabine said. "I forgot she let's them sleep there, you must have accidentally sat on them."

"I can sleep on the floor."

"No it's alright they won't mind." She said. "Now if you need anything just ask okay."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight."

She turned off the lights. Adrien laid on the futon and using his gloves, pulled the blanket over him. Plagg and Tikki curled up next to him and fell asleep. Adrien felt warm, very warm and loved. He hadn't felt that since he was five years old, when Fu had that terrible heart attack. He thought he would never feel like that. He was determined to repay the Dupain-Chengs for their kindness while he stayed here and he was going to do it first thing tomorrow. But right now he was tired so he yawned and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adrien decided to go for a walk to explore his new surroundings. He didn't go unnoticed by the civilians. One of them was Chloe who just had to tell her friends. She grabbed her phone and called her friend Sabrina.

"Sabrina you're not gonna believe this." She said on the phone. "I just saw the cutest guy walk out of the bakery."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I don't know who he is but I'm sure he's a model."

"You think Lila would wanna hear about this?"

"Sure put her on."

...

"Thanks for fixing my father's car Nathaniel." Lila said smiling at the young red-haired man fixing the car.

"No problem Lila but I can't find anything wrong here."

"Oh keep looking." She began to make her hands towards his caboose when her phone rang. She groaned and answered it. "What?! Oh..Chloe what do you want?"

"Lila a guy just moved in with the Dupain-Chengs."

"New guy? Is he cute?"

"He's gorgeous! Stunning! Sabrina and I are positive he's a model...Hello? Lila? Are you still there?"

Lila was already in the bathroom making herself look attractive. Same with Chloe and Sabrina but before Sabrina made herself all nice and pretty she began calling everyone she knew and delivering the news. Some of them didn't care others wanted to see the new neighbor.

"Hello can I help you?" Sabine asked as Ivan and Mylene entered the bakery.

"Hi Sabine, Ivan and I heard you had someone new here so we just wanted to say hello and welcome to the neighborhood." Mylene said. "Also I brought flowers."

"Thank you." She said taking the bouquet. "Would you like something from the bakery? Maybe some cream cake."

"No thank you but that apple pie looks good." Ivan pointed out.

"Okay then."

Soon after he purchased the pie, Adrien came downstairs and greeted the couple. Many more neighbors came to say hello and they even bought some desserts from the bakery. The men and boys wanted to shake hands but Adrien informed them of his condition.

"I'm Nino."

"I'm Adrien."

"So where are you from?"

"Up there."

He pointed toward the old mansion.

"What's it like up there?" He asked.

"Cold and lonely."

"I'm sorry dude, hey you know who would really like you?"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. She's away on a camping trip but she'll be back late tonight. You can meet her tomorrow and we can do something fun."

"Great."

"Those heads are pretty cool, can you come with me to school tomorrow and show em off?"

"Sure."

The last people to visit were Chloe, Lila, and Sabrina.

"So what's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Uh...Adrien."

"Are you a model?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lila asked.

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"Girls I think you should leave." Tom said. "We're about to close up shop."

"Hey can I get some muffins before leaving?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina! We don't eat fatty stuff like that!" Chloe scolded.

"Well then I'm afraid you girls must leave, have a good night."

Once they were gone and bakery closed they ate dinner, talked, and watch a little TV. Then Adrien went upstairs to Marinette's room and fell asleep on the futon. Around midnight Marinette returned from home from her camping trip with Alya.

"Bye Alya!" She called. "See you at school."

"You too girl!"

The bakery door was locked but Marinette had a spare key. She unlocked the door and quietly went up to her room careful not to wake anyone. She lightly turned on the light in her room and changed into her pajamas. She didn't notice Adrien sleeping on her futon but her kittens noticed her coming in and went to greet their mistress.

"Hello Tikki, Plagg, were you good while I was gone?"

The kittens nuzzled her and she brought them up in bed with her. She fell asleep shortly after, an hour later when Adrien woke up to find Tikki and Plagg gone he began looking for them. He saw Plagg sleeping up on Marinette's bed and went to get him but he froze when he saw Marinette sleeping in bed.

She was even more beautiful than in the pictures and she looked so soft. He wanted to touch her so much but he knew that he might hurt her. As he gazed at her lovely sleeping face he didn't realize his finger moving toward her to lightly brush a lock of hair out of her face. At first he was shocked and worried he had hurt her but to his surprise she was okay. He had touched her and she was alright, not even again. He wanted to touch her again, he ever so gently began to stroke her face.

The cold touch from the blades woke Marinette from her sleep. When she opened her eyes and saw him standing over her with razor sharp blades she began to scream startling Adrien into falling down the ladder to her bed. She climbed down and ran out of her room.

"Mom! Dad! Call the police! Quick!" She screamed.

"Marinette?" Sabine asked as she and her husband got up. "What's wrong?"

"There's a murder in my room! He had knives! Call the police!"

"Marinette calm down." Tom said.

"It's okay dear, it's just Adrien." Sabine said.

"Who?!"

"He's come to live with us, it's okay."

"But he had an axe! Knives!"

"We can explain that." Tom said.

After Tom and Sabine calmed her down and explained everything, they had Adrien sleep in the guest room. They made sure to make his bed comfortable enough for him to sleep in.

"There we go." Tom said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Adrien asked. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

Sabine brought Marinette into the room to say hello. The two teenagers looked at each other, Adrien smiled at her.

"Hi." He said. "I'm sorry I woke you up and that I scared you."

"It...It's alright...I think." She said. "And I'm sorry for screaming at you like that."

"That didn't bother me too bad and in your defense I'd probably scream too."

"You know what I think we should all go back to bed." Sabine said. "Good night everyone."


End file.
